<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Helping a Friend by Zirigosa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465783">Helping a Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa'>Zirigosa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Audrey/Rey belongs to my friend Drew (tumblr: @drew-winchester, twitter: drewwinchester, IG: drewwinchester)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neville Longbottom/Audrey Longbottom, Neville Longbottom/Audrey Winchester, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), reyville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Helping a Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydrew/gifts">skydrew</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Audrey/Rey belongs to my friend Drew (tumblr: @drew-winchester, twitter: drewwinchester, IG: drewwinchester)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„What is this?!“ Draco snorted as he kicked away the little book Neville just dropped, as Goyle tripped him up, pushing him forward.<br/>„Look at you, Longbottom, not able to walk straight?!“ He laughed.<br/>„… That doesn’t even make sense.“ Neville said, bracing himself on his hands to get back up. His knee hurt and he just now noticed his booklet was missing. „Oh, yeah? You know what really doesn’t make sense?!“ Crabbe scoffed, pushing Neville back to the floor. „Your whole existence!“ <br/>Neville fell again with a small groan, seeing Malfoy with his beloved book in his hands. He turned it as if it was something he wouldn’t understand and, well, to be fair, he couldn’t really.<br/>„Tsk, look at you!“ Draco said, ripping out a page of the book. „This is pathetic.“ <br/>„No!!“ Neville got back up on his feet, trying to leap forward. „What’s the matter, Longbottom? It’s only nonsense.“<br/>Another page got ripped out of the book, as Neville was kept holding back from the two other bullies. „Please, it’s important to me!“<br/>„Please, it’s important to me!“ Draco parroted, then tutted deprecatingly. „A book about what? Plants? What are you, some kind of Goat?“ Draco laughed, looking at his two friends that guffawed at what their „leader“ just said.<br/>Neville knew no matter what he would say or how hard he’d try to protect his little treasure, Malfoy wouldn’t stop until each page was ripped out of it.<br/>„Ohh…“ Draco looked at the Gryffindor who stopped trying defending himself. „… Did we hurt you?“ Crumpling one of the pages and dropping it before Neville’s feet he snorted again. „I wonder what would happen if we’d set this thing on fire.“ <br/>And with this sentence, he coaxed another reaction from Neville, that all of the sudden started to move again. „No! Draco, please I beg you! Th-These are very important things I gathered over months!“<br/>„Then I bet it’s burning down even better!“ He laughed. </p><p>„Hey!“<br/>The three boys turned their heads. „Well, well, we knew you wouldn’t be far from him.“ Malfoy said. „Wherever Neville is, Rey isn’t far.“ He mocked.<br/>„Isn’t this wretched, you need to be protected by a woman!“<br/>„Levicorpus!“ Rey hissed pointing her wand against Draco. Whispering the spell in case he’d block it- But the Slytherin was too busy trying to destroy the book before he could interact- „AHHH!“ <br/>Draco yelped and started to squeal like a little piglet as he dangled headfirst in the air. „Put me back down this instant!!“ He demanded.<br/>Goyle and Crabbe let go of Neville, as Rey came closer. She looked very angry and radiated murderous energy. „Quick!!“  <br/>„Will you stay here you cowards!?“ Draco shouted, his head already turning red. „Winchester!!!“ Hissing at her as he rotated floating in her field of vision.<br/>„My father will hear about this!!“ </p><p>„Liberacorpus.“</p><p>Draco fell to the floor like an old bag filled with potatoes. He got back up on his feet very hastily, puffing, and tumbling into the same direction as his friends went off.<br/>„Are you okay?“ Rey asked.<br/>Neville crouched to gather together the pages Draco ripped out. „Yeah I.. I am okay! Nothing happened.“ His knee hurt and was probably bleeding, but that was noting Rey had to worry about.<br/>Straightening up, he looked her in the eye, noticing her soft and concerned expression. <br/>Within one, or two seconds, she changed from anger to love and sweetness. „Your book…“<br/>„N-Nah, that’s nothing, I can fix it… But where did you got this spell from?“ <br/>Rey didn’t answer, instead, she looked down at his clothes that were covered with dust. „Nev…“ <br/>She felt so bad for him. He never got angry, never insulted anyone, or even lost his temper. All he wanted was to be at peace.<br/>To study his plants…<br/>„Why didn’t you fight back?“ </p><p>Neville was avoiding her gaze, straightening the crumbled page. „N-Nightshade. Just a little research I did.“ He answered.<br/>Still avoiding her look and her question. He knew he should stand up for himself, but he wouldn’t just feel comfortable with it. <br/>Rey stretched out her arm, gently putting her palm on his cheek.<br/>He’d never change who he was.<br/>And this was perfect. He was perfect.<br/>„It’s okay. Shall we go?“<br/>„… Yes, please.“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>